Crash
by DragonRider122
Summary: An awful motorbike accident has Haruka hovering close to death. She and Michiru have exchanged some harsh words, but can they make things right before it's too late?


**DISCLAIMER: I am not Naoko Takaeuchi; therefore, SM is not mine.**

**This is actually an older story, but after a few tweaks I figured I'd post it to soothe the Michi x Ruka craving I've been going through as of late.**

* * *

**ONE.**

Screaming wind in her ears. Screaming with pain and loss and confusion. _What happened? How did we come to this?_ Teal eyes squeeze shut, never mind that she's racing at two hundred kilometers an hour on a motorbike, never mind that the wind blows through her uncovered hair. _Why did you leave me?_

_"What is WRONG with you, Haruka?" Michiru's eyes are twin chips of flint as she stands rigid, glaring at the tomboy. "You're acting like an arrogant fool!"_

_Haruka's lips twist in a snarl. "Yeah? Well, you're finally letting your stupid parents get to your head, Miss Ice Princess Kaioh—god, you think just because you're famous you deserve whatever the hell you want."_

_"How can you say that?"_

_"Because it's TRUE!" Haruka is about to say more but is cut off as Michiru crosses the room in three fluid steps and viciously slaps her in the face._

_The blow hurts like nothing Haruka has ever felt before. _

It finally climaxed. The break had been coming for a while, they both knew it, but somehow Haruka always assumed they would work through it, or it would pass, or—well, anything but this. Now Michiru no longer wants anything to do with her.

Her chest clenches, twists; she feels sick. _I never wanted to lose you, my love._ Life without Michiru is frightening—no, impossible. The wind needs the sea to survive, it simply doesn't work any other way. Haruka hates it, hates herself for being so weak, but that's just the way things are.

Suddenly a curve in the road comes up. Haruka hits the brakes, but she's going too fast, can't stop her bike. She braces for impact. There is a sickening crunch, a jolting impact. Haruka feels herself flying, hits rock and then drops to the pavement, her head cracking against asphalt. Darkness rears its head, grabs at her with cold, bony hands. She can't fight. "Aishiteru…..Michiru…."

**TWO.**

Stupid Haruka….stupid fool….what the hell were you thinking, going so fast on such a road? Didn't you know how dangerous it was?

What am I saying? Of course you did, that's _why_ you did it. You always did love danger, always put yourself as close as possible without crossing that line. Until now. Until now when I can't breathe and I can't stop crying and you're lying in front of me in a hospital bed, barely alive. Oh God, Haruka, oh God, don't leave me. Please. I need you; I never told you that, but I do, I really do. We've spent so much time lately fighting and I don't know why. Sometimes I just can't stand you, you're so damn stubborn! But if you weren't, you wouldn't be the woman I love. You wouldn't be the beautiful one that I think of every day, the reason I breathe and live.

Please, my love. If you can hear me, come back. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going to happen to us, but all I do know is that I can't live in a world that doesn't have you in it.

**THREE.**

I can't cry anymore.

I'm lying next to you, holding one of your hands with mine and using the other to trace your face. I want to remember your face forever. The way your jawline is so strong, the slant of your cheekbones and the soft skin of your throat. I have kissed and tasted every inch of your face. It always made me laugh, how ticklish you were. Tenoh Haruka, legendary racer and runner, Senshi of the Wind, was ticklish. It was one of the quirks I loved.

Oh, God, I'm already using the past tense. No. _No._ I can't let myself believe that, can't let myself think you're dying. You can't die. Not without me. After Galaxia we swore we'd never leave each other again, that when we died we would be together come hell or high water. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you—what a thought, being able to die of nothing other than simple old age. No youma attacks or battle wounds….or motorcycle crashes.

And even though I don't have any more tears, I still can't stop myself from weeping as I bury my face in your shoulder.

**FOUR.**

_Hurts._

That's the first thought that came to mind. Haruka gingerly opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. The bright lights just made her headache worse. _Where am I; what happened? And why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?_

Confused flashes tumble through her mind. A speedometer; pavement beneath her tires; a crash; flying; falling; pain; darkness...

_Oh. Right. Motorbike crash. Michiru's going to kill me for this._ A pang shot through Haruka's heart as her memory extended to the fight. She swallowed hard, fought back tears and considered surrendering back to the darkness before becoming aware of someone else lying next to her. She gingerly turned her head, mindful of its complaints, and the hopeless grief instantly turned to joy: Michiru was curled against her, head buried in her neck as her aqua hair fanned around her. In spite of everything that had happened, Haruka found nothing but love for the girl who had been by her side for everything—this included_. I'm sorry, Michiru. For everything._

Mildly surprised that she was able to do so, the tomboy lifted a hand and moved Michiru's hair from her face. Haruka swallowed hot guilt as she saw that her lover had been crying, eyes red and swollen. Shifting as close as possible, Haruka brushed Michiru's lips with her own.

Michiru sat up as if a shot had gone off, looking wildly around. "H—Haruka?" she faltered. Haruka smirked.

"You just can't keep away from me, can you?"

"Oh, God!" Michiru fell against her, shaking like mad as she kissed every inch of the racer's face she could reach. Haruka winced with occasional pangs of discomfort or pain but made no sound, wrapping Michiru in her arms and holding the smaller girl close.

"I'm sorry, I was a jerk, you didn't deserve what I said—"

"Shut up! I don't care, I don't care about that. I'm just so glad you're alive." Michiru kissed her hard on the lips. "I thought I would lose you."

Haruka shook her head, hugging Michiru even closer. "No. I'll be with you always. I can't leave something as beautiful as you."

Michiru pulled away and stroked her fingers through Haruka's hair. "You reckless fool."

Haruka smiled and pulled her love down for another kiss. "Yeah, that about sums it up."


End file.
